


It's Not a Fever

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Breeding Kink, Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), afab language, bulge, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith has been feeling strange all day. Luckily, Shiro knows what to do to make him feel better.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138





	It's Not a Fever

Keith needed to keep a serious face as they went over the remaining liberties that needed to be freed from the Galra Empire. Although Zarkon had been taken out of commission for months, his warlords still laid claim over solar systems. Keith had collaborated with the Blades of Marmora prior to defeating Zarkon and they continuously proved themselves to be true allies who kept them continuously updated on what was discovered from their spies. And among those that impressed him was Shiro, one of the higher ranked blades.

He found himself paired with Shiro on missions both with Voltron and the Blades and Shiro had been the only one who was honest but considerate when explaining to Keith his Galra heritage. Despite how short of a time they had known each other for, they had each other’s backs, keeping the other protected when something dangerous was close to hitting their partner. Shiro had gotten along with the rest of the Voltron crew and eventually won over the good graces of Allura. Before either of them knew it, Shiro and Keith viewed each other in a romantic light. And then they had done it in the dead of the night, where Shiro rammed gently into Keith’s bottom.

It was in the middle of this meeting, however, that Keith was feeling warmer than usual. He felt it in the morning, but passed it off as nothing more than a mild fever. Coran had given him some type of space pill that helped alleviate the warmth for a short while. But then it came back and it was worse.

Keith was seated around a table, arms crossed and keeping his gaze on the hologram of the planets and Galra generals that were a threat. He rubbed his thighs together, his private area feeling itchy. He felt a cramp along his abdomen, though he had been certain he couldn’t have been on his period for he had taken medication to stop himself from ever experiencing that. Whenever he tried to speak during the meeting, he nearly choked. He excused himself to use the bathroom once, rushing to the stall, to find that his underwear stained with discharge. He cleaned himself as best he could, washing hands with a heavy amount of soap before returning to his seat. The others in the room noticed Keith’s behavior, though Shiro was giving him a rather peculiar gaze compared to the rest. 

There was still so much to go over, but Shiro spoke up.

“I think it’s time we call for a recess.”

Keith blinked in confusion, wondering what made Shiro make that suggestion.

“The paladins may want to take some time to think over their own strategy plans on which planets and warships to tackle in the order that’s best for them,” Shiro continued. 

Kolivan turned his attention to Keith to ask if that was true and Keith confirmed so, though he wasn’t quite sure what Shiro’s intentions were. He thought perhaps Shiro caught on that Keith wasn’t feeling well and wanted him to take a nap. But then why now while they were going over valuable information and not after when they would have time to get their preparations in order?

They agreed on a recess and advised everyone not to leave the castle ship unless absolutely necessary.

As everyone dispersed, the team circled around Keith.

“Yo, Keith, you okay?” Lance asked. “You’ve been looking pretty awful this whole meeting.”

“I’m fine,” Keith tried to assure the red paladin. 

“Was it something you ate?” Hunk asked.

“No.”

“Something you touched?” Pidge poked up from beside Lance.

Keith shook his head.

“Perhaps you should rest before we reconvene,” Allura suggested.

“That’s-”

“A good idea.”

They all turned to see Shiro looming over them, having made his way into their circle. 

“Shiro?” Keith put an arm over his abdomen, his underwear feeling wet as if he came. 

“Keith is experiencing a type of fever that’s common among Galra. But I can show him how to  overcome it.”

Keith couldn’t tell how much of that was a lie and how much of it was true, but he trusted him and asked him to accompany him to his room them. He instructed the paladins to talk among themselves in the meantime, which they all agreed to and wished him luck in his recovery. Keith held Shiro’s hand as they retreated from everyone.

The pair stepped inside Keith’s room and before Keith could ask Shiro what was going on, his neck was being bitten.

“S-shiro?!” Keith gasped.

Shiro moved his mouth away from Keith’s neck to whisper in his ear.

“Your scent is so addicting,” Shiro tapped his fingers along Keith’s skin. “I was ready to carry you away myself had I not gathered my thoughts.” 

Keith didn’t know he was emulating a smell. He thought at worst he was sweating, but it explained why Shiro looked at him so curiously before. But then could Shiro be the only one who scented him? He didn’t notice his friends sniffing the air.

“You remember what I told you about Galra being divided between alphas and omegas?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re experiencing your first heat.”

“My....heat?”

Shiro took another bite off of Keith.

“In simple terms, your body is saying it’s ready to take me and be filled up.”

Keith shot his eyes open, turning around and placing his hands on Shiro’s shoulders.

“How? And why now? Why didn’t I go into heat when we did it the first time? Or even years earlier like when I hit puberty?”

“It doesn’t work like that,” Shiro’s tail swept the floor. “Our first time together, your fingers were kept your area secured from a potential heat. Galra omegas have their first heats when they have an intimate interaction with an alpha. Seeing as how you grew up without meeting a Galra, your heat was triggered by me.”

Shiro leaned forward to bite Keith’s neck again and lifted him up from the floor, putting a hand down his pants.

“I want to be yours,” Shiro whispered. “Your alpha that you rely on.”

“Shit, Shiro!” Keith sucked in a breath. “Yes, please. Help me.”

Shiro laid Keith on the bed and pulled his pants off before removing his uniform. Keith admired Shiro’s huge, swollen violet cock, fingering himself from looking at it. Or at least, he would have had Shiro not grabbed his wrist and let out a small growl.

“You rely on me to alleviate your heat.”

Keith didn’t argue, grinning at Shiro’s controlling side. 

“Then?” Keith said teasingly.

“Cheeky little omega,” Shiro snarled.

Shiro crashed his mouth into his and Keith ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair. Shiro lifted Keith’s legs and carefully placed his tip inside of him. Keith shivered, feeling nervous about doing it like this. The first time they had sex, Shiro had gone in slow, opening Keith’s bum so that it would be nicely stretched out when Shiro put himself inside. This time, Shiro didn’t bother with such formalities in Keith’s vaginal area. Just taking in the tip alone was enough to send 

Keith in a state of euphoria.

“A precious omega for me,” Shiro rocked into Keith. “My very own. A true and brave soul.”

Keith gripped the sheets over his bed. “O-oh, so much better,” Keith moaned. His cramps from earlier were being replaced by the roughness of Shiro’s cock making its way into him.

As Shiro fucked him into the bed, sniffing in the air as if Keith was an addictive drug. Keith panted and encouraged Shiro to keep going. The further Shiro pushed himself inside, the larger the bulge became. Keith was hypnotized by how it grew, wanting to see what it would look like once Shiro’s entire self was inside him. Keith couldn’t admire it the first time as Shiro kept his chin up and held his hips so tenderly. His gaze had been on the ceiling and his mind on how good Shiro was being to him. But now he could see how much Shiro could expand him.

Keith muffled a gasp as he noticed a huge bump on his stomach. 

“You’re so small, yet I can fit inside you so wonderfully,” Shiro’s hands raised Keith’s shirt up to his chest. “A perfect size for me.”

“It feels so good,” Keith put a hand on his forehead.

“It’s gonna feel better, my love.” Shiro leaned forward to kiss Keith and then trailed his lips down his face before grazing his neck. Goosebumps covered Keith’s skin. 

Keith put his hands on Shiro’s arms that were strong and muscular. He thought back to what Shiro said about being tempted to carry him and Keith wished he had. He wanted to be in the arms of his alpha, who could be sweet and violent simultaneously. 

Keith’s thoughts trailed to the bulge in his stomach and he thought about how Shiro’s cock almost made him look pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant with Shiro’s pups. Keith motioned his hips faster as he thought about what it would be like to bear Shiro’s children. He thought about how he wouldn’t be able to get out of bed and would need Shiro to carry him everywhere. How the life growing inside of him would be a symbol of his and Shiro’s union. Keith would speak to his child or children by constantly rubbing his stomach. He would admire the ultrasound photos of the pups, who would be so tiny and helpless. But they would be safe for Keith would keep them safe and more importantly Shiro would protect them all. Having his kids would be the least Keith could do to show his gratitude to Shiro for how much he’s helped him. 

“A-ah!” Keith came, his mind amazed at how miraculous it would be for him to carry Shiro’s offspring. He longed for that fantasy to be a reality. 

“You held it in for so long,” Shiro growled. “But I need to come before your heat can go away.”

Shiro pressed harder into Keith and bit down on him, Keith letting out another scream. Shiro’s hand found its way to Keith’s head, caressing his cheek. Keith nuzzled his head against Shiro’s palm, smiling as he looked forward to Shiro filling him up with his cum. If Shiro made him full, then Keith would be pregnant. He’d fulfill his duties as an omega and carry Shiro’s child to term. 

And then he could get pregnant again and have another and another. As many as Shiro desired.

Shiro released his fangs from Keith’s neck, sniffing and pulling his hair. 

“You’ll tell me when it’s too much,” Shiro ordered and Keith couldn’t stifle his laugh.

“It’s not enough,” Keith let his hands move down Shiro’s torso.

“Such a needy omega. But that’s alright because I’m here for you.”

Keith practically spasmed at the words that escaped Shiro’s lips. He brushed Shiro’s fur with his fingers, wordlessly begging him to come. Keith would return the sentiment the best way he could. He’d love and nurture their pups. He’d never leave them. He’d give them everything they need and more. Then he got an idea.

“Wait.” Keith patted Shiro’s chest. “I....I want to try riding you...”

“Riding?”

“You know. Um..,” Keith leaned forward to whisper what he was hoping to do. 

“Oh.” Shiro blinked before smirking. “Very well.”

Shiro switched them easily, resting his back against the wall and keeping his hands on Keith’s hips. Keith bit his lip as he looked down, easing himself off of Shiro’s cock so he could get a feel of it when he was the one moving. He didn’t remove himself entirely, being unable to bear removing himself entirely from Shiro. He rose high to a point where the tip of Shiro’s cock was still inside him.

“Take your time, dearest,” Shiro said.

Keith nodded, putting his hands over Shiro’s shoulders. He wanted to see the bulge again. His eyes fell down and he took a deep breath. With a deep breath, Keith began to motion himself on top of Shiro. He let out small moans and whines as he pressed himself deeper into his alpha. Bucking up and down, he felt Shiro staring at him. When their eyes met, Shiro had a ravenous look. 

“You’re doing good,” Shiro complimented. “Excellent, actually.”

Shiro dug his sharp nails into Keith’s skin, making Keith wince at the touch. Keith kept pushing himself down, loving how much of Shiro’s cock he could take. Keith reasoned that with him being able to take Shiro fully, then it would be no trouble for him to be pregnant. It might have been a bit ridiculous for him to judge his child bearing abilities based on something that was ultimately trivial, but the correlation got Keith excited.

Keith let out a pleasurable moan, almost dropping himself on Shiro’s cock. He managed to regain control and balance as he kept up his pace. He pierced himself with Shiro’s cock and every time he looked down on his stomach, he had this small fear that Shiro’s cock would pop right out. That wasn’t going to happen, but Keith admired how it was plain to see how big it was from how he fucked himself riding Shiro.

“Shiro, I’m so close. I-”

“Did you forget?” Shiro scratched his nails along Keith’s butt, leaving Keith to let out a whine. “I have to come so you can finish.”

“So strict…”

“You already came before.” 

Keith knew that was true, but he couldn’t help it. He hoped he was doing it right. If Shiro hadn’t come yet, was it because Keith was too slow or because this type of sex wasn’t doing it for him. He wanted an answer so bad, but he didn’t want to get off of him to find out.

Keith removed his hands from Shiro’s shoulders, instead lifting his hair up and pointing his elbows forward. He tried to look as sexy as he could, in whatever way would get Shiro off. 

“Is this good, alpha?” Keith asked, taking a leap of faith in calling Shiro that.

Shiro covered his mouth, a blush creeping on his face. He removed his hand, smiling and nodding.

“Very much so.” Shiro adjusted himself on Keith’s bed. “You never cease to amaze me.”

Keith let out a satisfied giggle, stifling a cough as he realized how much more of Shiro’s cock he took up.

“Anything for my alpha.”

Shiro exposed his fangs, let out a snarl sound. Shiro bit his lip and as he breathed out his nose, Keith could hear splashing from below. Keith felt so full, he instinctively reached for his stomach. He wondered how much Shiro put inside of him.

“Alright. You can come again,” Shiro caressed Keith’s cheek.

Keith put his hands to his side, giving himself a few more thrusts. It only took about a minute for Keith to release himself again, panting as he caught his breath.

Shiro rumbled as Keith felt himself dripping from down there. Shiro lifted Keith up slowly, Keith looking down to see the results. His stomach was still a bit swollen, the sheets stained beyond repair (he’d have to do his laundry discreetly when everyone else was asleep). Cum flowed down from his private area, his thighs sticky from Shiro’s juices as well as streaks having splattered on Shiro’s stomach. Shiro moved himself so that he could place Keith delicately on his lap and cover Keith’s shoulders with his hands.

“Wow,” Keith put a hand over his stomach. “That was….wow.”

“I hope I didn’t hurt you too much,” Shiro purred against Keith.

“You didn’t. It was exactly what I needed.”

Keith rubbed his stomach, which was becoming less swollen as the cum spilled out of him. Shiro kissed the nape of Keith’s neck. Keith wondered if he still smelled or if the odour had gone away. He supposed even if he didn’t smell the same as before, he’d have a new odour coming out of him. Though Shiro didn’t seem to mind as he swayed Keith from side to side.

“We should clean up,” Keith said. “It wouldn’t look good if we were late.”

“We have time, my love,” Shiro pecked his cheek. “I’ll let you know when it’s time for us to return.” He stopped swaying Keith. “But you are right. We should get clean.”

Keith was going to lift himself off of Shiro, but Shiro held him back.

“No, let me. Please.”

Keith didn’t get why Shiro wanted to do all the cleaning, but he shrugged in compliance. Shiro removed himself and grabbed a towel to wipe off the cum leaking out of Keith and then wiped off his own dick. He gently removed the sheets from Keith’s bed and bundled it with the towel, setting them aside before rejoining his lover.

The two laid on the bed with Shiro holding Keith from behind. 

“Shiro?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you think you’ll do once we’ve established peace across the universe?”

Shiro hummed in thought. “There will always be conflicts, no matter where you go. It just so happened that in the last 10,000 years the Galra Empire were most planets' common enemy. But if I were to be relieved from duty, I think I’d want to continue helping keep peace through other means.”

Keith tapped a finger on his stomach. 

“Would you...ever want a family?”

“The Blade is my family, Keith. And so are you-”

“I meant a nuclear family,” Keith corrected before Shiro could finish. He may have jumped on it a bit too eagerly, but he continued as he rubbed his stomach. “You, me, and a child?”

“A child? With you?” 

Keith blushed. He was ready to feign laughter when Shiro nuzzled their cheeks together.

“Yes,” he said. “I would like that very much.”

Keith closed his eyes, imagining what their life would be like living together. He didn’t care where he lived or what he and Shiro did so long as they had each other and a child to raise.


End file.
